


I Know What I Want

by katling



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Nudity, OT3, cullen knows what he wants, messing around with ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: This was given to me from my prompt post over on tumblr. The prompt was: "I'm not a kid, you know. Stop treating me like one." Dorian/Fenris with Dorian being younger or Cullrian with Cullen being younger, it's up to you. (or OT3 with Fenris being the oldest??!)
I took the OT3 and the ages are: Fenris at around mid-late 30s, Dorian at his canonical age of about 30 and Cullen is 19. Dorian and Fenris are professors, though I'm vague about what they teach, and Cullen is a student, though not their student. It's not really important to the story so I didn't need to make any decisions.
Cullen is damn well old enough to know what he wants and now he lets his lovers know about it.





	

“I’m not a kid, you know. Stop treating me like one.”

Dorian looked up in surprise at Cullen’s irritated comment and, from the corner of his eye, he could see that Fenris was equally as baffled as to what had prompted this. They had been sitting on the sofa, doing their respective marking, when Cullen had come in from his late class, dumped his bag near the door and confronted them.

The younger man was standing on the other side of the low coffee table in front of the sofa. His hair was in a riot of curls both from the wind outside and his habit of running his hands through it when he was concentrating. His cheeks were a ruddy colour but for once it wasn’t because he was blushing in that adorable way of his. His eyes were sparking with annoyance instead of their usual warmth and Dorian found that change the most unnerving.

“I… have no idea what you’re talking about, Amatus,” Dorian said blankly, exchanging a look with Fenris that confirmed that he didn’t know what was going on either.

“I overheard you both this morning,” Cullen said, a mulish expression settling on his face. “I was awake.”

“Ah,” was all Dorian could manage. Now he had some idea of what had Cullen up in arms. 

Last night, Cullen had wanted one of them or preferably both of them to fuck him. He’d begged sweetly then demanded it hungrily. They’d managed to distract him from the topic and this morning they’d discussed it, thinking that Cullen was still fast asleep. The younger man usually slept like the dead so they’d felt safe having their low voiced discussion in the bed instead of moving to another room.

“Cullen, you’re nineteen,” Fenris began before Cullen cut him off with a sharp gesture with one hand.

“Yes and that means I’m old enough to know what I damn well want,” Cullen snapped.

“Well, yes,” Dorian said, feeling nonplussed. “But, Cullen, this is your first relationship with _a_ man, let alone two, and we don’t want to rush you.”

Cullen gave him a very unimpressed look. “You think I didn’t know what I was asking for.” Now the red in his cheeks was clearly from a blush but he soldiered on. “I do know how to use Google.”

Dorian sucked in a breath at the thought of Cullen looking up porn on the internet and from the small inarticulate sound Fenris made beside him, he was having many of the same thoughts.

“What were you looking up?” Fenris asked, his voice even lower than normal and hoarse with want.

Cullen smirked at the evidence that he’d started to rile his lovers up. “Double penetration,” he said almost defiantly as his blush spread down his neck. “I want that. I want both of you. In me. At the same time.”

Whatever Dorian had been planning on saying was effectively derailed at hearing those words coming out of Cullen’s mouth. At nineteen and with an upbringing that was far more ordinary and middle class than either him or Fenris, Cullen wasn’t very comfortable with talking dirty. He liked it when they did it but he struggled to reciprocate, even though he wanted to, stammering and tripping over his words before giving up in frustration. 

“I…” he said, surprising himself with how hoarse his voice was. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Amatus…”

He didn’t get any further because Cullen yanked off his sweater and t-shirt and tossed them on the floor. The action revealed that his blush had spread halfway down his chest but he didn’t stop with just his shirt. As they both watched in mute shock and admiration, Cullen toed off his boots then very determinedly began to undo his jeans. He shoved them down and kicked them off before peeling off his socks. He paused for a fraction as he stood there in just his boxer briefs then he pulled them off as well and stood in front of them, stark naked, his erect cock jutting out and already leaking.

He licked his lips and squared his jaw. “I’ll be in the bedroom if you want to fuck me. Otherwise, I’ll just go and raid Dorian’s drawer and amuse myself.”

With that he stormed off down the corridor towards the bedroom. Dorian watched him go then turned to Fenris. They both stared at each other for a moment then without a word needing to be said, they leapt to their feet, almost tripping over the coffee table, and hurried after their lover.


End file.
